Cats
Cats are a type of animal featured in POSTAL 2, ''its expansions, and in ''Postal 3. Postal 2 Cats are some of the most prominent animals, appearing all over Paradise. They are easily scared, running away everytime there is a gun battle, or even if a person or dog is nearby. Cats can be attracted by the Postal Dude using a Tin of catnip. Cats can be picked up as items, and are also sold at Beast Love. A trained cat is used by a redneck to urinate on a switch to lock the doors of the Dog Pound and so that the Postal Dude cannot escape (Apocalypse Weekend). One of the many weird events taking place during the Apocalypse on Friday is that it is raining cats. Raining cats will normally crash to death on the floor; however, if a cat hits a person, they will begin to vomit. Cats can be sold for 10 dollars each during the Paradise Lost Expansion. Cats as silencers .]] The Postal Dude can pick up cats and equip them as silencers for the Shotgun and the Machine Gun. He can actually insert the barrel in the cat's rear and all the bullets come out of its mouth. After nine shots from any weapon, the silencer cat will be destroyed. (The cat will be launched, and if it hits a wall, it explodes and dies). People watching the Postal Dude killing someone with a weapon silenced by a cat will sometimes laugh or congratulate him, even the Police, though this is rare and must be timed correctly. The gameplay mechanic of cats dying after 9 shots is a reference that cats have 9 lives. The silencer cat makes a cameo appearance in the Postal film. A white, persian cat is used as a silencer for a gun by the Postal Dude to kill a terrorist. Dervish cats Though cats are initially shown as harmless, in Apocalypse Weekend they become dangerous after an experiment at the Hospital goes wrong. The dervish cats spin in a similar way to that of the Tazmanian Devil from Looney Tunes, and will attack anyone who attacks them first (though some dervish cats are shown to attack the Postal Dude instantly at the Hospital and the Dog Pound). However, they can be collected by the Postal Dude and thrown at people as weapons. A large group of dervish cats must be confronted on Sunday at the Dog Pound, when the Postal Dude enters the place to look for his pet Champ. In the original A Week In Paradise, all cats are dervish cats, except for any cats purchased in the mall. During the Apocalypse on Friday, the raining cats will not hit the floor and explode; instead they will land and begin to spin in the dervish style for a few seconds until they finally explode. Dervish cats were removed in Postal 2 Complete on Monday to Friday. Postal 3 In Postal 3, cats can again be collected as weapons. This time, some of the cats will be infected with AIDS. The dervish cat form also comes back. Gallery Ginger Cat.PNG|Ginger Cat. Black Cat.PNG|Black Cat. Gray Cat.PNG|Gray Cat. Black and White Cat.PNG|Black and White Cat. Cats in Creature Control Center and Pets.PNG|Cats in Creature Control Center and Pets. External links ﻿ Category:Animals Category:Weapons